


The Movie Theater

by languagelovingjonnortrash



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languagelovingjonnortrash/pseuds/languagelovingjonnortrash
Summary: Just a retelling of the adorably iconic pinky-holding scene in the movie theater.





	

As the theater darkened and a collective hush took hold, Jude settled calmly into his seat. Having been somewhat skeptical of the entire endeavor, thinking of the jealousy that seethed within him menacingly every time Daria and Connor appeared together, threatening to destroy its thin veil, like a volcano soon to erupt, he now felt a bit more grounded in the reality of the moment.  
Idle chatter from the last few minutes of seating arrangements and Daria’s interest in consuming plentiful fluids was pushed into the peripheral vision of his memory as the vast screen lit up with colorful flashes of trailers. He couldn’t help but feel fortunate that he’d wound up next to Connor. Reviewing thoughts that had distracted him on the ride to the movies, forcing Lena to recapture his attention several times, his jealousy once again came close to boiling point as he thought of Connor kissing Daria, holding her hand, snuggling up to her - all these gestures of sensual intimacy that, Jude could no longer stand to deny - he so desperately wanted from Connor, with a frenzied and wild desire he had long since accepted as beyond his control.  
And he feared that the same might be expected from him and Taylor. Would she desire such contact? Jude felt no draw towards the thought of it, and in fact it did little other than make him more nervous still. Why does this all have to be so complicated? He frustratedly demanded of no one in particular. Why can’t I just be with the person I like, no matter who they are or how they identify? Why can’t it just be easy and simple to admit? I have a crush, a huge crush, on my best friend. Who by chance just so happens to be a guy. I LIKE A FREAKING GUY. BIG DEAL.  
The opening credits of the movie haltingly brought Jude out of his fast-paced thoughts and daydreams, like a slight jolt upon exiting a sharp curve. At least try to enjoy the movie, he thought to himself. If anything, it can eventually serve as a distraction, should anything be going on between those two…  
As Jude contemplated potentially faking an escape to the bathroom if he felt the need to remove himself from any displeasing PDA - return optional - something unthinkable happened. A tiny gesture that, like a non-descript spark heralding an oncoming firecracker, would eventually precipitate a progression of events that would invigorate the months and years to come with warm happiness and bright colors of light.  
With no more weight than a hummingbird alighting on a twig, Connor’s hand came to rest upon the armrest between them. At first, with a thought in the back of his mind that what was about to happen might just follow,, he quelled that flicker of excitement, thinking to be disappointed. Though at first he thought it his imagination, it soon became clear it was not. Connor’s pinky finger surreptitiously pressed against his, its warm presence too real not to be, like a friendly greeting extended by its owner, at first with contact just light enough to make itself known, gradually growing firmer and more confident.  
Their eyes darted to and fro to make sure this was unseen, to ensure the secrecy of their clandestine affection - it seemed Taylor, Daria, the whole theater, the whole world, even, was blindly oblivious to their subdued and hidden touch. All else around them melted away, and it suddenly seemed as though there existed only the two of them, alone, in a vacuum of the electric energy crackling in what little air separated them. They relished in its secrecy, as though this moment were a precious and rare jewel of which only the two of them knew and would ever know. A shared bond actively forging itself between them.  
Connor’s confidence took another tentative step towards action. Jude could sense his friend smiling beside him in the dark without having to look over and see so.. His heartbeat slowly advanced and then momentarily accelerated into overdrive as, in a smooth and spontaneous, yet controlled and calculated movement, like a bird suddenly leaping off a cliff in a graceful takeoff, Connor’s pinky brushed over his own and locked around it. Irrationally fearing the whole theater around him noticing his quickening breath, his heart pounding in his throat, his temple, his limbs, the finger now held safe by Connor’s in a way he so fervently wished his whole body and soul to be. Memories of the tent on the camping trip, when they had been in such a way, came flooding back, bringing an intense longing for the smell, the taste, the touch of this boy he cared for so.  
Most of all, Jude delighted in the spontaneity and secrecy of this moment, this gentle and concealed touch that somehow brought with it plentiful comfort, reassurance, security, nervousness, and hope that there could be more to come.


End file.
